I'm Here
by sherlockianrocker
Summary: Set in the future. Zosia and Ollie are married and expecting. When Zosia goes into labour will she and the baby survive? (please note contains themes some people may find upsetting and possibility of moderately bad language in later chapters) please read and review! x
1. Chapter 1

"Valentine, don't panic." she paused. "Zosia has been brought in, it's the baby."

"What?" His head snapped up, his deep blue eyes filled with hurt and concern.

"She's down in Maternity"

Before Jac could continue her sentence Oliver set off sprinting down the ward.

"Oliver - wait, I'll come with you!" she sprinted after him.

* * *

"Where's Zosia?" Oliver demanded as he came to a halt in the reception of the Maternity Unit.

"Excuse me sir, as you can see there is a queue" the lady said sternly.

"Which room is she in, where's my wife?" Ollie raised his voice.

"sir please go to the back of the queue or I will ring security"

"You know me, you know Zosia - just tell me where she is!" Oliver pleaded shaking his head.

"These ladies and gentlemen had to queue, just because you work here Doctor Valentine, it does not give you privileges."

"Oliver, over here"

"Mr T please tell me what's going on, where's Zosia?"

"This way - she's gone into labour but there seems to be some complications. However, we don't want to operate yet as it could cause the baby more distress, as well as Zosia" he explained as he led Ollie to Zosia's room. "Listen, Ollie, before you go in there. She needs to remain calm. That is a critical, happy mum happy baby. We have already mentioned to Zosia the possibility of surgery but she's refusing."

"What's the chances of her needing surgery?"

"At the moment it looks like we need it, but we don't want to do it just yet - we need to allow time for a natural birth, we need to monitor both her and babies output before we can make any decisions on surgery" He led Ollie around the corner.

Oliver could hear Zosia's cries from down the hall, he sped up and burst through the door to her room.

"Zosh! Zosh I'm here" he bundled her in his arms and cradled her. "I'm here, it's okay, darling" he gently rocked her kissing her head.

"Ollie it hurts" she screams into his chest.

He notices the morphine drip in her arm and the heart monitor on her stomach monitoring their baby. "It'll be okay" he tries not to cry, burying his head in her hair.

She screams again, begging him to make it stop.

He can't.

"Ollie PLEASE!" she begs clutching at his blue scrubs. Her face was scrunched up in agony burying deeper into his chest.

"Derwood, is there nothing you can give her? Anaesthetic, a sedative or something?" he looked at him desperate as he tried to soothe his wife.

"Lets give her some more Morphine as well as an epidural, see how she responds" Mr T suggested. "But Zosia, I need you to try relax, I know its hard, but we don't want the baby to become distressed."

"Zosh, look at me" Oliver crouched down at the side of the bed. "Zosia lay down"

"I can't" she sobs.

"You can come on" he helps her lay down on her side. his left hand takes her right hand, his other hand cradles her face wiping her tears.

she continues to cry and scream.

"Zosia, I need you to keep still for me a second, this injection needs to go in the nerve centre of your back" Derwood spoke.

"Look at me, Zosh, keep your eyes on me" he tries to smile supportively, his deep blue eyes glassy with emotion.

"Ollie what if I lose our baby?" she sobs.

"You won't"

"You can't promise me that"

"Zosia..."

"Ollie I'm scared"

"Me too" he rests his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

"Right, that should ease it off Zosia, you'll start to feel weird but its normal okay? keep trying to relax" Mr T said softly as he replaced her gown.

Ollie nodded at him in gratitude.

"I'm going to look at your previous scans and get the nurse to carry out another and chase up your bloods, I'll be back soon. key thing to remember is to relax" Mr T left.

Ollie remained crouching in front of Zosia trying his best to comfort her. "I love you so much okay, whatever happens... that won't change. I promise"

There was a knock at the door and Jac entered. "I've just been speaking to Derwood, Zosia how are you feeling?"

"It hurts" she continued to cry.

"Ssshh" Ollie whispered wiping the tears away.

Jac flicked through her notes and looked at the monitors. "Babies heart is beating strong, blood pressure is good" she said quietly before crouching next to Oliver. "You're both going to be fine, you'll all be home before you know it" she smiled sympathetically.

"You being nice is scary" Zosia smiled weakly, burying her face into the pillow.

Oliver chuckled "Not such the ice queen huh?"

I do have some emotions you know, little but some" she clocked Ollie's gaze for a moment nodding, signalling for him to play along as she discretely nodded to Zosia.

"Your the tin man, all you want is a heart. Hence why your head of the cardio unit" he smiled as he continued to caress Zosia's face.

"Very funny valentine. that must make you the scarecrow then, you could do with a brain" Jac smirked.

"ouch" Ollie chuckled. "Help us out here Zosh" he nodded towards Jac. "Zosh?" Ollie lifted her face with his thumb to look at him. "ZOSH" he repeated even louder, concern growing in his voice.

Almost on queue, the machines began bleeping.

"We've lost sinus" Jac stated jumping up and attaching an oxygen mask over Zosia's mouth.

Mr T and a group of nurses ran into the room.

Oliver was pushed back "ZOSIA" He shouted trying to get to his wife.

"Ollie wait outside" Jac said sternly as she assisted Derwood.

"ZOSIA" he repeated.

"Can we get him out of here please?" Mr T asked his male nurse.

"Come on Doctor Valentine, give them the space they need" the young nurse named Aidan said softly putting his hands on Oliver's shoulers to encourage him to move.

"NO, ZOSIA!" Oliver pushed Aidan to try and get to his wife.

"Starting compressions" Jac said loudly as she began to press on Zosia's chest.

"As soon as she is in sinus we need her in theatre." Mr T added "Baby has also lost output"

"ZOSIA!"

"Aidan get him out of here!" Mr T shouted.

"Oliver move" Jac also shouted.

Aidan gave Oliver a large shove and wrestled him out of the room.

"ZOSIA!" he kept repeating, slamming his fist in to the wall.

"We've got sinus!" Jac stated

"Babies beat is also improving, Lets move quickly!" Mr T and his team quickly wheeled Zosia out of the room and down towards theatre.

Jac went the opposite way to go find Oliver. she found him sat on the floor of the dark corridor, his knees hugged tightly to his chest.

"Oliver?" she bent down beside him, carefully touching him on the shoulder as his sobs filled the empty hall.

"It's happening again" he shouted. "First Tara, now Zosia" he practically screamed.

"Listen to me Valentine. She is not going to die. she's going to be fine, as is the baby"

"I can't do this Jac" he looked up and met her gaze, his face red and tear stained. "I can't lose her" his sobs burst free once more.

"You won't" she hugged him softly. "You need to be strong Valentine, she's going to need you so much"

"But I need her"

"I know" she continued to hug him until the tears subsided.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for the kind comments and support. secondly, I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update, I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take it after the responses from the first chapter and I had some personal issues which needed my full attention.  
I'm hoping to update much more often!  
Please review and let me know what you think, Thanks Again! X

* * *

Ollie still sat in the waiting room.

It had been four hours, Moe and Mateo had called down from Darwin bringing Oliver his possessions and clothes from his locker.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner, I've been in surgery all day. How is she? Have they said anything?"

Oliver looked up from his phone were he had been sat staring at his screen saver, a silly drunken selfie with his wife to see a panic stricken Dom.

"Ollie?"

He shook his head, sighing. His eyes still glassy with tears.

"Do you mind if I?" Dom gestured towards the seat next to Oliver.

"She'd want you to be here" he offered Dom a small smile with a delicate nod.

"Do you want a coffee or anything?"

Ollie shook his head, returning his attention to his phone, flicking through his gallery.

Dom nodded before sitting next to him, silence filling the dark room.

Ollie returned his phone to his pocket and looked out of the window. Darkness. He leant forward and rubbed his face against his hands, trying to muffle the yawn.

"You should try get some rest"

"Not until I know she's safe" He spoke sternly, looking Dominic straight in the eye.

"Ollie, have you eaten?" he questioned, concerned.

He shook his head.

"You should"

Ollie once again shook his head.

"Let me get you a sandwich and a cup of tea or something? You need to keep your strength up too, and I hate to be rude but you look dreadful."

"I'm fine"

"Oll..."

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, cutting Dom off.

They fell into silence.

"Sorry" Oliver whispered, covering his head in his hands once more.

"It's fine" Dom smiled putting a comforting hand on Ollie's shoulder.

"It's all such a mess" he sighed, trying his hardest to stop the tears from falling again.

"She's a fighter is our Zosia, and that baby, boy or girl. It's yours and it's Zosia's. And I can guarantee you they are both putting up a remarkable fight in there. They're fighting for you." Dom's voice was low as he spoke, rubbing Oliver's back. "And all three of you have me"

Oliver didn't speak. Instead, he patted Dom's thigh, a gesture signalling his thanks and his gratitude as his head remained bowed.

"Dominic, here you are! I've been calling you."

"Isaac" Dom looked at him.

"What are you doing down here at this time? you have a big procedure tomorrow, you need to rest." Isaac pushed with a false smile.

"You know about Zosia's situation"

"Well, yes, but still. You need to be prepared"

"I want to stay"

"Dom I don't recommend it"

"Are you always this much of a dick?"

"Excuse me Oliver?" Isaac looked horrified.

"If Dom wants to stay. Let him"

"I know your in a bit of a predicament at the moment, Oliver. But there is no need for you to start being nasty"

"Isaac, I think you should go" Dom said timidly.

"Why do you always do this, Dom. You put your friends before me, first Arthur now Zosia. I'm your boyfriend"

Oliver sat with his head in his hands, the bickering increasing his anger by the second.

"You get too attached Dom - I'm still picking up the pieces of your emotional wreckage after Arthur, let go before you have additional grief an-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Oliver jumped up and grabbed Isaac by his jacket.

"Face it Valentine, you know it as well as I do. The chances of Zosia and the baby survive-"

Before he could finish Oliver hit him.

Hit him like he'd never hit someone in his life.

"You are one vile little fucker" he sneered as he watched Isaac hold his bleeding face.

"We're over Isaac." Dom said seriously as he stood next to Oliver.

"Whatever, and as for you, Doctor Valentine, you'll be getting done for assault"

"You tripped and fell" Dom piped up.

"tut tut, clumsy aren't we?" Ollie asked sarcastically. "now piss off"

* * *

Dom had left around an hour after the incident, returning to the old flat he used to share with Zosia and Arthur.

"Oliver"

He looks up slowly having dosed off, his legs spread out in front of him and his arms folded across his waist.

"What time is it?" He yawns rubbing his tired face.

"It's just gone half 2"

Oliver nodded and looked out of the window, the late hour bringing quietness to the hospital grounds.

"The ward's quiet, thought Id come check in - any news?" Jac asked.

"She's still in there - the wait is killing me, its been nearly six hours"

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Right, I'm going to go down stairs and return with some food and some coffee for you, then you are going to consume it. It shouldn't be too long now and your going to need your strength."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." He stifled a yawn.

"I'll be back in ten minutes"

* * *

Oliver was now fast asleep sprawled across the line of plastic chairs in the waiting room, his sandwich wrapper and empty coffee cup placed on the floor under his head.

"Ollie, wake up" Mr T bent down in front of him, gently placing his hand on the sleeping mans shoulder.

"Oliver" he repeated. "Oliver, it's Zosia... Ollie you need to wake up"


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry about my lack of uploads! There's lots of stuff going on in my life atm meaning I just don't have the time Id like to dedicate to this story but your continued support is really great. Good things come to those who wait! (I hope its good and worth the wait anyway!)

* * *

"Oliver, please, you've got to wake up"

"Derwood" Ollie mumbled sleepily, "is she okay? Where's Zosh?" he questioned sitting up slowly, tiredness making him dizzy. "Mr T, please" he whispered, his eyes clenched shut as his head stopped spinning.

"I wont lie to you, Ollie. Surgery could have gone better."

His heart sank and tears filled his tired eyes. "What's going on?"

"Your son got stuck. Due to the distress of the labour and attempt at natural birth he'd turned, but not completely. We had to open Zosia up more than in a normal procedure and she bled out. As for the baby, he stopped breathing, he'd got tangled in the umbilical chord. As I'm sure your aware, Oliver, being starved of oxygen during birth... its not good" Mr T was now sat next to Ollie, his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We've got a son" Ollie whispered as the tears began to fall.

"He's been taken care of, as is Zosia. Ollie, their both in the best possible hands I assure you."

"I want to see her"

"She's being monitored in recovery. Just, before I take you, have a few minutes, digest the information. Shes not in a good way Oliver, at all, these next few hours are critical"

Ollie covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Take me to her, please Derwood. I need to see her"

"If you're sure, this way"

Mr T led a now wide awake Ollie down the corridors to the post op recovery room.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Derwood asked as they came to a halt outside the room.

Oliver shook his head as he applied the hand sanitizer from the dispenser.

"I'm going to do the formal hand over of your son to the neonatal team, the registrar will be down to speak to you at some point I imagine."

Oliver didn't speak, he just watched Mr T speak, almost unable to take in all this new information.

"I'll be back shortly" Mr T excused himself leaving Ollie outside the room.

He took a deep breath then entered.

She was so pale. So fragile, wires and tubes connected everywhere, a big oxygen mask covering her face.

"Oh my god" he whispered as the tears began falling down his face. "Zosh" he walked up to her and gently took her cheek in his hand. "Zosia, darling, I'm here" His words were quiet and meaning full. He gently rested his head on hers, her soft hair bringing him much needed comfort. "I love you so much Zosh, I just need you to wake up okay? We've got a son... and I can't bring myself to go meet him without you. Zosia please wake up" he pleaded Gently into her hair, his sobs now echoing.

* * *

An hour had passed and Zosia was still unconscious. Oliver was hunched over in the chair, his head resting on her bed next to where his hand held hers, his blue hoodie pulled over his head blocking out the world.

There was a quiet knock on the door and in came a tall man with glasses. "Doctor Valentine?"

Oliver looked up and pulled his hood down, squinting slightly at the bright light, he realised he must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Doctor Valentine, I'm Doctor Stewarts, the neonatal registrar" the tall blonde man offered out his hand.

Oliver stood up and shook it.

"I'm here to talk about your son, would you rather we have this conversation outside so we can leave Mrs Valentine in peace?"

Oliver shook his head, "I cant leave her, plus, she'd want to know what's going on" he said softly looking back at his fragile wife.

Stewarts gave Ollie a small smile before continuing. "As I'm sure Derwood told you, the boy had incredible difficulties during the birthing procedure."

Ollie nodded.

"The reality of the situation is that the boy cannot support his own airway and we've had to incubate"

"Right" Ollie sighed, his hand snaking around his neck.

"However we have another issue to notify you of, he has developed an infection. As we speak he is being ploughed with antibiotics but as he is so young, there's no guarantees they will be effective."

"So what you're telling me is that my son might die?"

"It's a possibility"

Oliver looked towards Zosia again. "I don't know what to do"

"Come see him, doctor Valentine. I understand it must be incredibly difficult but if the worst does happen. you should at least meet your son. Every little one needs their dad"

They were interrupted by Doctor Stewarts bleeper, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and read it, "please excuse me I'm needed back on the ward. Please consider what I said, he needs you, Mr Valentine." he offered Ollie another small smile before he left.

Ollie pulled his phone out of his pocket as he began to panic.

"Jac? It's me" his hands trembled.

"Oliver what's going on? How are they?"

"Is the ward busy? Can you come down?" He began to cry. "Please Jac"


End file.
